Nightmares
by Robin0203
Summary: It's Christmas, a time to spend with family, but what happens when a family we all know and love have nightmares. It takes a certain Dick Grayson to comfort his family because it is his job. How will he get everyone to open up to him read and find out. I know I suck at summaries but please give it a try. Daddy bats included! Brotherly love! Rated K for Jason's language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Batman Fanfic and it's absolutely you guys as the readers to decide if you want me to make it a two shot but for now it'll remain a one shot until someone pms me or review to this story requesting a continuation. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Batman :(

Dick jolted up hearing a scream. He was trying to recognize who it was coming from."Jaybird" Dick whispered eyes widening 'oh no' he thought and ran to his younger brother's room only to find the window open and the bed empty.

Dick went to close the window expecting his brother not to come back until at least dawn but when he got close to the window he smelled the nicotine and turned his head to find his little brother sitting on the roof, smoking.

Dick climbed the roof and sat next to his brother "Hey Little Wing, you want to talk about it".

Jason raised an eyebrow at his older brother "What do you think".

"I think you should talk to me because it'll make you feel better, Jay" Dick said.

Jason made a buzzer sound then said "Wrong answer".

Dick rolled his eyes "Just let me do my job and comfort you".

"Don't even think about it Golden Boy" Jason pointed his cigarette at Dick "or so help me I will burn you".

Dick put his hands up in defense "Whoa, ok, got it, no touching".

"Damn right no touching" Jason mumbled then sighed.

"What time is it" Dick asked.

"A little after 3:30 why" Jason asked.

"Merry Christmas, Jaybird" Dick smirked.

"Right back at ya, Dickie-bird" Jason smiled.

"We should go inside before we freeze to death" Dick said noticing it was starting to snow harder.

"You're probably right" Jason said putting out his cigarette then standing up, "Lets go".

Dick and Jason went back into Jason's room. Dick locked the window then looked at Jason who was looking at his domino mask. "You should go back to sleep, Jay" Dick put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason looked at the hand then glared at Dick "and you should go back to replacement" Jason said hitting Dick's hand off none to gently.

"OW!" Dick said rubbing his hand "What are you talking about".

"What do you mean what am I talking about, didn't you comfort Babybird after his nightmare" Jason raised his eyebrow again at the confused Dick.

"No, I didn't even know Timmy had a nightmare, wait, how did you know Tim had a nightmare" Dick asked.

"I heard him scream" Jason shrugged.

"Why didn't you do anything" Dick yelled.

"I thought you had him, I heard his door open then someone going downstairs I thought you were going to talk over milkshakes or something" Jason said in his defense.

"When was that" Dick said.

"An hour ago" Jason shrugged.

"Let's go check on him" Dick said, Jason groaned "Do I have to".

"Either come with me or we can stay here and have a long talk about what happened in your nightmare" Dick said crossing his arms over his chest, "Totally your call".

"Let's go check on Babybird" Jason said running out of the room with Dick behind him.

They both froze on there way down the stairs they heard a noise. "Its coming from the TV in the media room".

They slowly crept there way into the room and saw Tim sleeping on the couch watching reruns of Psych. Dick and Jason smirked at the sight of Tim.

"I'll take him to bed you can close the TV and meet me in your room" Dick said.

Dick picked up Tim and sighed "What's wrong" Jason asked seeing the look that read somethings wrong on Dick's face while he looked at Tim.

"Nothing, it's just, times like this remind me of how-" Jason interrupted Dick "Light he is".

Dick looked at Jason then nodded "I'm gonna take him to bed I'll meet you in your room in a minute" Jason nodded.

Jason closed the TV and headed to his room while Dick carried Tim to his room, tucking him in then giving him a kiss on the forehead goodnight "Goodnight little bro sweet dreams" Dick said then closed the door and went into Jason's room.

"Are you polishing your guns" Dick said raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Bed now" Dick demanded pointing to the bed.

"Ugh" Jason groaned, he put his gun on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

Dick rolled his eyes "Lay" Jason Laid down "Sleep".

"Ha, no thanks" Jason jolted up but then Dick pushed him back down and crawled in the bed next to him. Jason tried to get up again because he knew what was going to happen next, but it was to late Dick grabbed Jason and consumed him into a hug.

"No" Jason said interrupting Dick before he could ask him the question he dreaded the most, "You don't even know what I was going to say".

"You were going to say, you want to talk about it" Jason said.

"Do you" Dick asked still hugging Jason who wasn't struggling because he knew he wouldn't get loose plus he'd just hug tighter, "NO" Jason yelled.

"How about you tell me what happened and I comfort you until you go to sleep or else" Dick grinned.

"Or else what" Jason said.

"I don't let go" Jason's eyes widened then he groaned.

"You already know what my nightmares are about" Jason said.

"I don't care it still helps to talk" Dick said.

"I don't want to talk about it tho, just let me be and leave me alone" Jason said.

"Jay look at me" Dick turned Jason around and used his puppy dog eyes "Let me help you, please".

Jason moaned "not the eyes anything but the eyes".

Dick pouted to add with his puppy dog eyes "You ready to tell me about your nightmare".

"You are one unfair son of a-" Jason said, "Language" Dick interrupted.

Jason rolled his eyes and took a deep breath "Let's just get this over with".  
Dick smirked and hugged his little brother closer, "Ready when you are" Dick whispered into his ear.

Jason told him how in his dream everything was like it is every night except instead of him being beaten it was him (Dick).

Dick just held onto his younger brother tighter and said "I will never leave you Jay".

"Damn it" Jason said surprising Dick.

"What's wrong" Dick said.

"You were right it did help" Jason admitted.

"Ha, told you" Dick mocked.

Jason rolled his eyes "Thanks Dickie-bird you can go back to bed I feel alot better".

Dick nodded "Ok, but if you need me just come and get me" Dick kissed Jay on the forehead "Goodnight Little Wing, love you" and left hearing a light voice  
Reply "Goodnight Dickie-bird love you too".

Dick went back to bed then half an hour later he jolted up and screamed from a nightmare he had seen all of them fall his parents, Bruce, Jason, Tim, Damian, then before he could fall he was shook awake.

Tim was on his right side "You okay".

Dick pulled Tim into a hug, and was taking deep breathes to slow down his heart. Once it slowed he let go and replied "Yeah, get up on the bed".

Dick scooted over and patted the soft mattress. Tim was hesitating, he was thinking if he should take the offer and comfort his big brother or just leave. Soon after Dick noticed Tim hesitating he made the decision for him "Cmon " he grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him onto the bed. Tim laid on the edge of the bed. Dick rolled his eyes and pulled Tim closer and hugged him.

"You wanna talk about it" Tim whispered and hugged back. Dick was surprised that Tim hugged back. Dick smiled at how much Tim improved with contact he didn't improve much but 'it's a start' Dick thought.

"Yeah, but let's get comfortable first" Dick let go and started moving the pillows around to get situated.

When he was done they laid back down and Tim snuggled onto Dick's side. Dick put his arm around Tim's shoulder.

"Ready" Tim asked.

"Yeah" Dick said.

"Ok" Tim said.

Dick took a deep breath "They fell again, so did you guys, and then before i could join you all, you woke me up" Dick smiled, "Thanks Timmy for waking me up".

"No problem one of us needed a win especially today, Merry Christmas Dick" Tim gave a small smile.

"Merry Christmas Timmy sorry for waking you up" Dick said then ruffled Tim's damp? Hair 'why is it damp was he sweating, did he have another nightmare?' Dick thought as his eyes soften.

"Dont be sorry I was already up" Tim said. Dick rubbed his thumb on Tim's cheek 'his body temperature is a little higher than normal' Dick thought.

"Timmy, did you have another nightmare" Dick whispered with a frown 'he doesnt need nightmares he doesn't get that much sleep without em let alone with them'.

Tim moved Dick's arm and scooted away slowly to the edge of the bed. Tim got off the bed and backed away but Dick was faster and got up and grabbed his wrist.

"Tim" Dick was cut off by a scream.

"Thats your que. He'll be in here soon I better go" Tim said.

"I'll be watching TV with Jay" Tim said and left. He opened the door to see Damian with a confused look on his face.

"He's all yours take as long as you want" Tim said.

"This conversations not over" Dick said as Tim left.

"Yes it is" Tim said before he was out of hearing reach.

Dick rolled his eyes then looked at Damian and smiled "Cmere Dami".

Dick opened his arms wide open. Damian smirked and rolled his eyes then ran into his brothers arms.

Dick let go, stood up, then reached for his little brothers hand. Damian looked at Dick's hand then at him then back to his hand and took it hesitantley.

Dick smirked and led Damian to the media room.

"I said take your time" Tim whined.

"And I said the conversation wasn't over" Dick said, "now come on".

Dick grabbed Jason's hand as Tim followed. They headed towards Bruce's room. Jason froze as they passed Dick's room.

Jason's eyes widened as he realized what was going on 'that bastards gonna force me to sleep in B's room oh hell no' Jason thought then struggled to get out of Dick's death grip.

Dick pulled harder on Jason, then finally got to Bruce's room. Dick let go of Damian's hand knowing he won't run for his life like the one in his other grip and knocked in the door then grabbed Damian's hand again.

"Come in" Bruce said from the other side of the door.

Dick let go of Damian again and opened the door then grabbed on again. They walked in a little bit then Dick said, "We all had nightmares and unfortunately my bed doesn't fit all of us can we stay here tonight".

"Of course" Bruce smiled then patted the spot next to them.

Dick smirked. Tim was spaced out the whole time till they entered . Tim leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest and watched how Dick was going to get Jason to lay on the same bed as Bruce. Dick and his two 'hostages' walked around to the other side of the bed. Bruce watched them, then turned back to Tim and patted the bed.

Tim smirked then simply shook his head, uncrossed his arms, and left.

"Ah, don't even think about it" Dick yelled as Tim started running toward his room. Tim ran in his room and locked the door in Dick's face.

"Timmy open the door" Dick said.

"Why" Tim smirked.

"Because I'm your older brother and I said so" Dick said.

"But-" Tim was interrupted by the door opening, "you picked my lock".

Dick rolled his eyes and grabbed Tim's arm then dragged him back to Bruce's room. Then, he let go once they got back into the room.

Dick closed the door and watched as Tim plopped down on Bruce's desk chair.

"I'm not getting you onto that bed am I" Dick sighed.

"In your dreams" Tim's smirked.

"Jason" Dick whined gesturing to Tim's body that was curled up into a ball on the chair. Jason stood up and let Dick lay next to Damian who was curled up into his fathers side with one of Bruce's hands rubbing his back soothingly. Then Jason went to the chair, picked up Tim, carried him to the bed, and laid down (so it went Bruce closest to the door then Damian, Dick, Jason, and Tim closest to the window).

"Speaking of dreams, who'd like to go first" Dick asked getting comfy.

"We all had nightmares tonight, I mean, we had to see this coming, it's Christmas, a time to spend with your family and friends" Dick looked around at his family, "Besides we're all going to talk about it so who wants to go first".

Tim gaze fell to the floor, Bruce held Damian closer, Damian clenched onto Bruce's shirt, Jason clenched his fist and Dick just looked at them.

After a minute Dick spoke again "Ok I'll get the ball rolling then it's Bruce's turn, then Dami's, then yours Tim" Dick said, Jason smirked.

"Why doesn't Todd have to share" Damian glared.

"Because _Demon Spawn_ I already did" Jason growled.

Dick rolled his eyes and told them what happened in his dream. When he was done he said "That's pretty much what happened, you're turn Bruce".

Everyone turned to Bruce as he spoke "It was pretty much just a memory of my parents death".

"Good enough" Dick said then looked at Damian, "you're turn Dami"

Damian found his feet that were under the blanket very interesting "My mother stabbed you all" he muttered. Bruce turned to his side and hugged Damian, then not even seconds later Dick was hugging both of them.

"Ok" Dick smiled then looked at Timmy, "you're turn Timmy".

"Thanks but I don't want to talk about it" Tim shook his head.

"Come on Babybird, at least share one nightmare that you had tonight" Jason whispered.

Tim smirked and asked "so, your the one who carried me back to bed".

"Actually that was me, he just turned off the TV" Dick said.

"Oh, thanks" Tim said.

"No problem Timmy, but, you need to gain weight" Dick said.

"Why do you think I don't wear tight clothing" Tim laughed, "ok I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning" Tim tried to get up only to have Jason hug tighter.

"Nice try Babybird" Jason smiled, "but if I'm stuck here so are you".

Tim pouted as his back was crushed against his brothers chest. Tim was about to say something but Jason interrupted him "Unless the next words out you mouth are about your nightmare I don't want to hear it".

Tim turned around and nuzzled into Jason's chest. Jason soothingly put his hand through Tim's hair and with the other rubbed his back.

"Goodnight Babybird" Jason murmured, Tim nuzzled into Jason's chest more.

"Goodnight Jay" Tim whispered and soon fell asleep.

"Tt why doesn't Drake have to share" Damian glared.

"Oh don't worry I'll get him to talk tomorrow" Jason said with an evil look on his face.

"I'm taking your weapons away" Bruce said, Jason gasped "you wouldn't dare" and Dick started laughing.

Bruce rolled his eyes and ignored him. Then it was just silent. After a minute or two Damian fell asleep and Jason got extremely bored. Jason arced his neck to the right after he laid Tim down on his back. Jason propped up on his elbow and looked at Tim's chest. Jason jabbed Tim's ribs.

"Jason!" Dick whispered, "What are you doing".

"He really is skinny, I never noticed how baggy his clothes are" Jason said with a little gilt in his voice.

Bruce stretched out his neck a little so he could see over Jason "You're right but we'll deal with that another time, you boys should get some sleep" Bruce sighed.

"I think you mean _we_ should all get some sleep because we all very much need it" Dick said. Bruce and Jason nodded before hugging the person to there left, "Goodnight Bruce, Goodnight Little Wing".

Dick laid down and embraced Jason, while Jason hugged Tim into his chest. "Goodnight Dickie-bird, Goodnight B" Jason replied, "Goodnight Boys" Bruce smiled they were his boys and no one was ever going to take them away from him, Bruce looked at Jason, not again, never again.

They soon drifted asleep but before Dick and Jason fell into darkness Dick heard Jason mutter under his breath...

"no touching"


	2. Bad News

My family thinks i spend too much on my phone so my little sister decided to do something about it. My little sister told my cousin, the only other person who knows my password, to change it and she did. They forgot the password and we tried everything we could think of. All my stories and ideas where on it. Even worse was i was almost done with an update and i had brand new stories that were half finished or started. The point is its all gone, i have one more chance for it to work and if it doesn't it'll all be gone. I might not continue writing after this. Bye Guys


	3. Chapter 2

_**I'm just gonna put this here… yeah… I'm sorry ok! I know, I know, its been almost a year… *checks publish date* yeah, almost a year, damn guys, I'm sorry, I never meant to take this long! Also, I'm back... well I've been back, but my phone is broken... permanently this time so I'm using an old phone of my moms and I'm terrible at typing with it. Sorry in advance for spelling mistakes.**_

Bruce POV  
I woke up to Dick jumping on me, "Bruce, wake up! It Christmas!" he cheered.

Damian covered his head with the blanket and fell asleep. In my past experience over the years I've learned to just get up and sleep later.

"Dami~" Dick whined. Damian got up and walked away. I noticed Jason and Tim gone, they must've went downstairs before I woke up.

I got up and put on a tank top. Dick eagerly pulled me downstairs. Alfred offered me a cup of coffee, which I happily took.

"How about for my Christmas present you lay off the coffee" I told Tim, sitting next to him, "or atlease put a couple creme and sugar in it" Tim laughed.

"I got a better gift" Tim smiled at me, I was curious, the boys usually just get me a picture or do something for me.

A few minutes later they started opening gifts. Alfred got them all clothes. I handed all of them keys, I got Dick a Ferrari, Jason a Bugatti, Tim a Lamborghini, and Damian a go-kart.

Jason's reaction was my favorite, they all thanked me, but Jason hugged me so hard I thought I almost broke a rib, he was so happy. I knew he'd love it, he loves cars.

The boys gave Alfred and I a photo of all of them, together. We said thank you and watched them open there gifts from eachother.

Dick got Damian a new sketchbook, Jason a leather jacket, which he put on right away, Tim a new laptop, "Timmy as much as I hate you being on your laptop all the time, I knew you'd like it, Merry Christmas".

"Thanks Dick, Merry Christmas" Tim replied, putting his empty mug on the coffee table. He put the laptop next to him.

"My turn" Jason said, handing them there gifts. He gave Dick a picture, "remember that" Dick hugged Jason.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember that time I took Jason to that county fair" Dick said and I smiled. Dick showed me the picture, it was of Jason sitting on Dick's shoulders.

Jason gave Tim a rectangle box. Tim opened it and grinned, it was a coffee machine, I groaned.

"Now you have a coffee machine for your apartment" Jason said.

"Thanks Jay" Tim smiled. He put the coffee machine on the floor next to his feet.

"Here little man" Jason said, giving Damian a present.

Damian had a small smile, when he pulled out a gameboy, he had recently broke his and repeatedly asked me for one, "thank you, Todd".

"No problem, little man" Jason ruffled his hair.

Tim gave Dick his gift, which, upgraded, escrima sticks, "alright, what'd you do to them" Dick asked.

"You see the red button" Tim smirked, Dick looked at the sticks and nodded, "hit it and a tranq dart shoots out, strong enough to knock out Killer Croc".

Dick smiled, "thanks little bro".

Jason unwrapped his gift and opened the lid, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Babybird, you didn't".

Tim grinned, "I did".

"What is it" Dick asked as Jason put the lid back on the box and tackled Tim.

"Babybird, I love you" Jason was happier than when he saw the car. There's only one thing Jason loves more than cars, guns. He didn't.

Jason went back to his present and pulled out two pistols, one said 'Good" in blue and the other said 'Bad' in red. I sighed, I'll have to talk to him later or might as well do it now.

"Jason, you know the rules" I said, he pouted.

Damian rolled his eyes and opened his gift, it was a katana. Oh great, another thing he could use to maim Tim with.

"Its your grandfathers, I snatched it when I was there, you deserve it" Tim smiled, "just don't kill me with it... or maim".

Damian nodded, "thank you, Drake, it is greatly appreciated"

Tim smiled, "no promises".

"I believe it is my turn" Damian said.

Dick got an Xbox One, he hugged Damian, "thank you, Dami".

Jason got a Play Station 4, "thanks, little D".

Damian nodded and Tim was shocked, although he hid it, when Damian handed him one.

"I forgot I had this, my mother gave it to me, I recently found it. It erases scars and heals wounds. It's for all of us, but you can have it" Damian explained when Tim pulled out a jar of golden liquid.

"Thank you Damian, that means a lot" Tim said.

"Woah, cool" Jason said, looking at the jar.

"I guess that's it" Dick shrugged.

"Actually, I got one more thing in my room" Tim said and ran upstairs.

"Anyone know what it is" I asked, they all shook their heads.

Tim came back down stairs, hands behind his back, "what do you give someone who has everything?" He asked, he gave me a file, I gave him a curious look "you give them something they don't have".

"Thomas and Martha Wayne died on June 26 1966 10:47pm. They were killed by an armed assaliant, a petty thief named Joe "Chill" Chillton" Tim said, my eyes widened.

I read through the file over and over again. I looked at him, shocked, he gave me a small smile, "d-do you like it".

I looked at it shaking my head, I looked at him, "I love it, Tim" I hugged hin tightly.

Tim relaxed in my grip, had he honestly thought I wouldn't appreciate it? "Now, here's the question, what do we do now" Jason asked.

"We'll discuss that in a bit, first want to know what Tim's nightmares were about" I said, Tim tensed. He sat down and shrugged.

"They're not important, it's stupid" Tim shrugged.

"We want to know, BabyBird" Jason said.

Tim looked around and sighed, "choose one, you guess get to know one".

I nodded, but Jason didn't accept the answer and shook his head, "nope, both, you tell us both right now, we comfort you,and that's it, ok?"

Tim sighed and nodded, "fine, whatever".

They all leaned closer and Tim rolled his eye, "one was you all die, Bruce gets shot, Dick falls, Jason... Joker, and Damian gets stabbed" they all winced when they heard their cause of death, "the second one was, um" he shrugged, "Joker Junior returns and it's worse than last time" he looked up at me, "what if I can't stop it like last time".

I pulled him into a hug and everyone joined in, "never again, I promise"

 _ **The End**_


End file.
